A Sense of Hope
by hitagashi
Summary: Leonardo's heart is about to stop, his friend is supposedly dead. Angst, H/C, M/M, Oneshot, WAFF


**A Sense of Hope****  
an Assassin's Creed fan fiction**

**by hitagashi******

_**Summary: Leonardo's heart is about to stop, his friend is supposedly dead. Angst, H/C, M/M, Oneshot, WAFF**___

_Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed and make no money off of these writings. If I did I'd be rich._

I felt like writing fluffy angst. I hope I do well on Ezio's character. =_=

--=--

Once Rosa left, Leonardo slumped down into his chair. He felt his heart beat strongly as he tried to not cry. His hand clutched the piece of his tunic on his chest, shaking as he held back the torrent of tears. It couldn't be true. Not him, it was impossible... right? He hiccuped softly before they began, tears streamed down his face, falling down and hitting against his knees as he bent over. He couldn't... no he wouldn't believe that Ezio was dead. His friend would come back, a codex page in hand and he'd lower his hood and smile as he always did. He had to believe he would come back. His sobbing echoed in the workroom, making him realize how alone he truly was. Rosa didn't stay to see this, Ezio wasn't there to comfort him and tell him it was a lie.

"_Bastardo_." He slowly composed himself, tears still falling and eyes red. With weak movements, he pulled off his clothes, dropping them to the floor before falling into his bed. He rolled to his side, clutching the pillow to himself before beginning to sob again. He curled into himself, punching the mattress softly as he continued to let loose his sorrow.

~~Two Weeks Later~~

Leo looked at his picture with tired eyes, a sketch of Ezio was taking form again, as had all the things had been these past two weeks. He hadn't slept much since that night he had cried, too afraid of the nightmares should he succumb to sleep. The dark circles under his eyes were evidence to this, and his red eyes showed his constant breakdowns whenever he looked at a codex page, a piece of white cloth, **anything** that reminded him of the assassin. He took the sheet of paper he had been using and ripped it, dropping it to the floor before grinding his heel onto it. A single tear slid down his face, disappearing quickly as he wiped it away.

"I'm done crying. No more... no more...." He hung his head and closed his eyes, carding a hand through his hair. He heard a small thump, attributing it once more to Rosa trying to get into his boarded up window, or through his blocked door. He heard it again and grimaced. "Go away, Rosa." Suddenly, the door crashed open and he swung around to see a bloodied Ezio standing in his doorway. He felt a smile spread across his face, a genuine one before rushing forward and slamming into his friend. Ezio grunted in slight pain as he was pressed against the wall, hands pulling the artist to him while Leo lowered his friend's hood. His hands cupped Ezio's face, fingers smoothing over strong cheek bones and the chiseled jaw before he pulled away and slapped the assassin hard across his face.

"Leo..." Ezio paused, taking in his friend's tired features, his puffy and red eyes and then the tears streaking down his face.

"I... I thought you were dead!" Leo moved forward and held tight to Ezio, crying on his clothes and shaking horribly. Ezio pet his hair down, waiting for the tears to subside before tilting his head up with his finger. Leonardo looked up at him, eyebrows knit together in worry. Before he could speak however, Ezio lips covered his own, strong fingers holding his chin in place as the assassin pressed soft kisses to his lips over and over. Leo couldn't help but relax against his blood-soaked friend. They stood there like that for a while, tentatively touching each other before Ezio pulled back, smiling softly at his friend.

"I am sorry." He stroked the back of Leo's neck and leaned in again. "I learned some things about myself when I was gone. And it made me want to come back." Leonardo's lips parted somewhat to speak just as Ezio pressed his lips to his friend's and slid his tongue inside, pressing it gently against Leo's sand almost smirking as the artist responded in kind. Unfortunately, Leo leaned forward and pressed a hand into a large bruise and Ezio pulled back quickly.

"You are hurt!" Ezio chuckled softly and shrugged, wincing when Leo started undoing his armor.

"They are nothing but bruises now." Ezio's voice trailed off as he noticed the worried look in Leonardo's eyes. "You worry too much."

--=--

Ffft. The end. No more. It burns my eyes without be gay sex. =_=

Short short short.


End file.
